Moonight Sonata
by AILOVE-withcake
Summary: "How long had she been sitting here? How long had it been since she touched him last? Mei couldn't remember, and it pained her to see him like this. They were separated by a thin glass and a world she didn't know." Tino get's stuck in a mirror, and Mei can't do anything to help. Crack pairing, human names used, AU.


How long had she been sitting here? How long had it been since she touched him last? Mei couldn't remember, and it pained her to see him like this. They were separated by a thin glass and a world she didn't know. Mei opened her eyes and stared at him, pressed against the glass. Tino caught her gaze and smiled weakly. "It's alright Mei; it's not too bad here. Really, just…" He gazed off behind him where it faded to blackness. "Quiet, and lonely…" He took a shuddering breath. "And…cold I suppose, but there's been worse." Mei could tell he was lying from the constant shudders and the condensation surrounding his form. She wanted to believe him, and couldn't see why he was worried about her.

"I wish there was something I could do Tino." She said and her eyes burned with the threat of tears. "I hate it; I hate not being able to help you." Her voice cracked at the end, and the Finnish man faced her completely, pressing his hands on the glass. His face was full of worry, and sadness.

"No, no…Don't cry Mei." He said in a hushed tone, trying to calm her but to no avail. Mei sniffled and rubbed at her eyes stubbornly. He was very close to the glass of the mirror, trying to reach out to her. "I'll get out eventually, just call Lukas or someone…"He trailed off, resting his forehead on the wall. Mei stood up and gently took the mirror off the wall, setting it down on the floor leaning on the wall and sat in front of it. Staring at it, she would have expected to just see her own reflection and the wall behind her, but Tino obscured everything and very faintly could she see everything else reflected. He looked so small from in the mirror, and even though the mirror was large enough it didn't seem to fit completely around his form.

Mei took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes again. "I'll get you out of there, I promise." Tino just nodded sadly, a small cheerless smile on his form.

"I trust you." His smile didn't leave, it hadn't since she sat with him.

An awkward, cold silence fell between the two, and Mei didn't know how to speak. She could only pretend that she couldn't see him shaking there, or that his lips had long since turned a pale ice blue, or how pale he had become while he shook. Tino laughed trying to brighten the mood. "This reminds me of the time Ber and I went ice-fishing and when I fell through the ice. It had taken almost three minutes for him to drag me out. The funny thing is, the water felt like cold nails being punctured into my skin. It was hard to hold in the air in my lungs, like someone was sitting on my chest, it was hard really. And sitting on the ice feeling the cold air was just as bad, if not worse. There was hardly any warmth on my skin.

"…He had the same face Mei; you and him. I'd never seen him so worried about me before." Mei lifted her head to look at him. "It probably took him almost two years to take me along when he went ice-fishing." He laughed again, more color returning to his face. "I still don't think he trusts me enough to go anywhere near where ice and water mixes." Mei forced herself to smile and pressed her hand to the mirror, finding that it fogged in the shape of her hand.

"They're coming soon, I know it." She said trying to reassure herself more than anything. "They'll get here and get you out." Tino didn't reply, and just looked out inside the mirror from behind him. He then stood up, and walked out of view of the mirror on Mei's side.

"Tino, where are you going? She asked and tried to look inside the mirror to where he was going. There was no reply, and after a few minutes he returned with a large object in his hands. It was a baseball bat, about the same length of his leg and was splintered in an area. He stopped a few paces away from his side and gestured for her to move out of the way, holding the bat above his head as if to hit a baseball. Mei scrambled out of the way and peaked from a distance. Tino took a deep breath, and moved the bat farther behind his head and swung forward.

The reaction was instantaneous, and shattered glass filled the room. Mei closed her eyes and covered her head from the flying shards and just as quickly as it started it was over. She didn't dare open them, for fear of the worse. From the mirror there was a slight crunch, and only then did she open them. He was standing there, looking cold and cut up but well. She began to take a step closer to him, her face a mask of disbelief. Tino stopped her, holding his hand out.

"Let me come to you, the mirror is going to reform, and you can't get caught up in it." As he said that the broken shards started shaking, slowly moving around his feet as he moved. In a few steps he embraced her, pushing her back on the wall adjacent to the mirror. He didn't let her go until the room had quieted again, and she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was still shaking, but color had returned completely and he wasn't blue anymore. Mei gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer feeling his arms on her waist. He let out a final cold breath, sucked in by her heat.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Weell now, I'd better explain this one. This is a fanfiction inspired by me and a few friends. I was Finland, another was Taiwan, and then we had Italy. Italy had taken Finland into a mirror and then later left him as they left the conversation. Taiwan and I both had a great idea to do this since it was a great idea and the characters were in a relationship sometime ago still. If that makes sense, so you probably wont see this couple anywhere else but with me.  
**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think about the story, me being a horrible author and never writing, me being a horrible author, or how stupid the pairing is. Thanks for reading guys. **


End file.
